Raizen
Raizen is the Judge of the ruler of Hell. 'Appearance' He has long dark purple hair and. He has red eyes with white slits and a black iris at the center. On his forehead lies a third red eye with no iris or slit. He wears long black coat Underneath the robes/suits, he always wears a mummy-like assortment of tape that he wore during his time as an advisor. He claims to be fastest when only wearing the tape, as he is able to move freely in it without the heavy robes or tight suits in his way. He is able to grow similar red eyes as the one on his forehead all over his body. 'Personality ' Raizen is a very cold, callous, and sadistic figure. He enjoys toying with people to the extent that he would manipulate civilizations in Hell against each other for constant warfare, all for his own amusement. He is extremely narcissistic, having made the judge of the hell to simply act as a cover he can hide behind to remain in power. He sees the Demons as tools rather than people, giving them orders constantly and not caring about their other works (styling their base, recruiting, etc.) He also takes great enjoyment in tormenting his opponents as much as possible before killing them. He deems Humans as trash rather than an actual race, due to their weak state and lack of knowledge of anything outside their realm. He also is nihilistic to an extent, expressing that his multiple eyes can see anything and everything. In this he shows a similarity to Ulquiorra Cifer, who believed his eyes could see everything in the world. 'History' He was one of the Demons who fled to Hell. Soon after they had established control and a dominant Empire reigning over the Hell-Bounds, Raizen betrayed Naraku and sealed him under the Spire now used as a meeting place for the Court of of the hell. After usurping dominance over Hell, he created the Court, the Cardinals, and took over the Great Army for use when the time came for the portals sealing them inside Hell to be opened. 'Abilities ' 'Zanpakuto' Sanzu (The Sands) is the name of Raziel's zanpakuto and is sealed in the form of a beautiful, ornate, blue dagger with a phial-like hilt and a large jewel on the base of the hilt. Shikai: Raziel's Sanzu is released with the phrase Be Unleashed, Sanzu, and is accompanied by an abrupt increase in his spiritual energy which surrounds and encompasses the entire area in a brown aura. Upon release, Raziel's dagger changes into a long, chain-like weapon with many smaller blades along its length. The weapon is incredibly long, being capable of reaching the clouds when Raziel is standing on the ground. He generally uses it to entangle an enemy and slam them into various onjects, like the ground. Special Abilities: None revealed as of yet. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Raziel's spiritual energy increases when he releases his Shikai to the point he was able to defeat Kenji Misaki rather quickly by slamming him into the ground continously. Bankai: Name hasn't been revealed: When Raziel releases his Bankai, the area is surrounded by a truly massive spiritual energy. Raziel emerges completely changed. His entire body becomes covered in a suit of armour that closely resembles a hollow with intricate yellow designs that looks like flowing sand. His eyes turn yellow and his hair stands up and becomes wavy, as though it were suspended in water. 'Demonic Spells Master:'He is obviously extremely profficient in the use of Dark Kido, as he managed to seal Naraku who was revered as the most powerful Demon at the time